Spanish Fly
by Wheezambu
Summary: When Kagome is accidentally given a youkai aphrodisicac, it has some unexpected results for Inuyasha. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Written for alterfano, May flashfic on livejournal. There's a lemon, but nothing too graphic for an R rating.

**_Spanish Fly_**

As he crouched in the tall grasses with his ears twitching at every sound, Inuyasha reflected that for once, this really wasn't his fault. In mortal danger for sure, he didn't know if he should make a run for it or try to fight his way out. Nah, fighting wasn't even an option this time, neither was running away. Which left him to chew over the third option in his mind until a dull flush crept up his neck and turned his face as red as a fire-rat's ass.

Shit!

Maybe if he just stayed still and quiet, she wouldn't find him. He could wait this out, no problem. He wasn't known for his patience, but damn it, if she got her hands on him this time…oh gods help him.

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice was sweet and high, for a moment he was almost fooled because it didn't sound like she was still crazy. Then he hunkered down in the weeds with his ears flat against his head. Oh no, you don't fool this hanyou-boy so easily, he thought. I'm not moving until sunrise, by then it should be over…maybe.

Just as he resigned himself to lying low for the rest of what was going to be a very long night, something sharp dug into his cheek. Shit! He hadn't even heard her! Rolling his eyes upwards, he gave her a sick grin and hoped that arrow wasn't really about to pin his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Kagome smiled at him, the fever making her eyes shine brightly in the moonlight. She kept the arrow cocked at his face, her chin up as she licked her lips hungrily. "You aren't hiding from me, are you, Inuyasha?"

Shit!

Inuyasha swore one thing. If he lived through this night, if he managed to come out of this intact or with any kind of self-respect, he would have his revenge.

He was going to kill that damned Shippou.

oOo

The day had started off normally enough. Everyone woke as usual, had breakfast as usual, packed up the camp and headed off down the road just like they did every day. Inuyasha yawned into his fist and wondered if they were going to have another boring day of traveling, meeting boring villagers along the way and wondering where Naraku was hiding this time.

He had noticed that Kagome had been looking a bit pale lately; sometimes she pressed her hand to her belly and winced, but shook her head when anyone asked if there was a problem. After sniffing the air delicately, he decided that it was getting close to _that time_, but as it was a _Very Bad Idea_ to mention such things to Kagome, he kept his mouth shut.

So when she snapped at Shippou for breaking his crayons, called Miroku a pervert to his face and then sat him three times after he said he didn't like the flavor of ramen she'd fixed for lunch, he wasn't entirely surprised when she burst into tears and collapsed in Sango's arms. Women. So uselessly emotional, so out of control, like a great big crying baby…

"Sit!"

He slammed into the ground and got a mouthful of dirt. "Shouldn't have said it out loud," he muttered.

The sobbing grew quieter, slowly fading as Sango led Kagome away. Inuyasha felt a friendly hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see Miroku smirking at him. He scowled. "What's so fucking funny, monk?"

Grinning widely, the human patted him on the shoulder. "Our Kagome has been a bit on edge lately," Miroku said in a mild voice. "I think you should avoid provoking her for a few days, Inuyasha."

He pushed himself off the ground and started to pick the grass out of his teeth. "I should just take her home," he muttered sullenly. "She's so damn touchy when she's having…" Inuyasha flushed and looked away. "When she's in season."

"In season?" Miroku asked in surprise. "Human women aren't like animals, Inuyasha, they don't go into heat." A look of comprehension dawned on the monk's face and he relaxed. "I see, you're telling me that Kagome's body is entering its monthly cycle of…"

"I know what it's doing," Inuyasha said irritably. He dug gracelessly at the back of his mouth with a claw, looking up at the amused Miroku before spitting rudely on the ground. "You ain't ever noticed that she turns into a bitch right before it comes?"

Miroku sighed and sat down next to him, chin in hand. "I have," he said soberly. "Sango is the same, as males we should avoid them for our self-preservation, but with female traveling companions…" He shrugged. "We must endure as generations of men before us have endured."

"I don't understand," a small voice said miserably. Inuyasha and Miroku glanced over to see Shippou crawling out from under a nearby bush. The kitsune's face was downcast, even his fluffy tail drooping as he approached them. "Why is Kagome being so mean?"

Comfortingly, the monk reached out to tousle the fox's red hair. "She's not being mean on purpose, Shippou. She can't help it."

"Why?"

"Well, Shippou, the woman's body is an amazing thing…" The young fox's eyes were wide as Miroku started to explain, but suddenly he hopped up and bounced onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Grabbing a fistful of white hair to keep his balance, he looked earnestly into the hanyou's eyes.

"I know something that will help Kagome!"

"Yeah, runt," Inuyasha said, pushing the fox away. "What do you know about anything?"

Shippou glared at him. "I know a lot," he said defiantly. "I go along with Kagome when Kaede is teaching her about herbs and stuff. There was one plant that she showed us the last time and said that it was good for easing uh…" The kitsune looked confused. "Kaede said it was good for easing female…symptoms."

Miroku grinned. "That would be a useful herb indeed."

Snorting, Inuyasha glowered at Shippou. "Useful my ass. If it's useful, I bet you don't have any!"

The kitsune's face brightened. "Kaede said it grows everywhere," he said loftily. "I bet I could find some right now!" Miroku and Inuyasha watched as the young fox scampered off into the brush. "I'll bring you some and show you!"

"You think it will work?" Miroku asked idly as he stretched out on the ground. "Somehow I can't see myself offering it to Kagome and I do not even have to fear that she'll sit me."

"Keh." Inuyasha scowled at the forest. "We'll see if he comes up with anything, then we'll worry about that."

oOo

And that's how it had happened, this horrible mistake that had left him hiding in the brush from Kagome. Shippou had returned quickly, waving a fistful of leafy greens and announced that this would cure all their problems. After a brief discussion, it had been decided that Kagome should probably not be informed of the plan. Shippou quickly pounded the herbs between two rocks and added the pale green juice to a cup just as Kagome and Sango returned from their visit to a nearby hot spring.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's eyes were red and swollen, but she seemed to be in better spirits. He was sure of it when she quietly put her hand on his arm and said that she was sorry for yelling and sitting him into the ground. He shrugged it off, but watched as she sighed and then apologized to both Shippou and Miroku as well.

"That's okay," Shippou said happily. "I knew you didn't mean it. Here, I made you some tea!"

"Thank you, Shippou," the girl answered as she took the cup. Inuyasha felt a nervous chill go down his back as she looked at the steaming liquid. He had a bad feeling, a real bad feeling and reached for her arm.

"Hey, don't drink that," he said gruffly, getting a surprised look from Shippou.

"Why not?" Kagome wanted to know. He looked over and saw Miroku's interested expression and Sango's puzzled look. Hell, he didn't dare tell her.

"Just don't," he snapped. "Stupid fox probably put dirt or something in it."

"Shippou would never do that," Kagome said hotly, her eyes flashing. "He doesn't play tricks like that!"

"The hell he doesn't!"

"Not on me," Kagome answered. Before he could stop her, she raised the cup and took a sip. Inuyasha held his breath, waiting as Kagome took another long drink and then smiled at Shippou. "It's really good, what flavor is this?"

"I…just used one of your tea bag thingies," Shippou said nervously. He locked eyes with Inuyasha's glare and swallowed hard. "You really think it's good?"

"It's delicious," she assured him, finishing the tea. "Has a very nice herbal scent too, very relaxing." Suddenly her face went pale and Kagome stared off into the distance. "Shippou…you didn't add something else, did you?"

The kitsune shrieked in alarm when Kagome slumped over, the cup falling from her hands to roll across the ground. Inuyasha jumped over the hysterical Shippou to catch Kagome before her head hit the ground. She was out cold with sweat already starting to bead on her forehead.

"You little bastard," Inuyasha cursed, carefully resting Kagome's head in his lap. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," Shippou blubbered, pulling at Kagome's hand until Inuyasha swatted him away. "I just put that juice in there, that's all!"

Sango went to kneel at Shippou's side. "What juice are you talking about?" she asked, putting her hand on the crying child's shoulder.

Quickly, he explained while Miroku tried to look innocent. "It's their fault," Shippou said, pointing at Inuyasha and Miroku. "They were talking about Kagome being in a bad mood because of her female times and…"

"I see." Miroku and Inuyasha squirmed under the deadly look the exterminator gave them, finally breathing a mutual sigh when she turned her attention back to Shippou. "Do you have any of the plants left?"

After examining them, Sango's face grew pale. "These aren't what you thought they were," she said, a line of worry appearing between her brows. "This is an herb we use in exterminating youkai."

"It's poison?" Shippou asked in horror. He burst into tears and threw himself at Kagome, ignoring the angry Inuyasha who tried to push him away. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, please don't die!"

"Hush, Shippou," Sango said sternly. "It is not a poison. We crush and dry this herb and use it for bait, not for poison."

"Bait?" Miroku asked. He flinched when she glared at him. "What does it do?"

Her face colored and she suddenly became preoccupied with a small tear in her yukata. "It's…it's an aphrodisiac of sorts. Youkai are attracted to it."

"Aphrodisiac?" Miroku smiled faintly. "What are its effects on humans, Sango?"

She glowered at him until his smile vanished. "I don't know," she answered tartly. "We don't use it on humans!" Then her face softened and she reached over and took Kagome's hand. "I don't think it should be lethal," she said, peering at Kagome's sweating face. "All we can do is just let her sleep it off and hope for the best."

oOo

Kagome was unconscious for the rest of the evening, murmuring and twitching in her sleep. Sometimes she smiled and moved her hands like she was reaching for something, her body writhing and twisting until Inuyasha flushed and had to look away. It definitely wasn't any natural sleep, you could bet on that.

"What is she dreaming about?" Shippou asked, staring at Kagome as she mumbled and stirred restlessly.

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha bit out. He could damn well tell what she was dreaming of and shot a glare at the smirking Miroku. "This isn't funny, monk!"

"I agree," Sango said coldly. Miroku only shrugged and settled down to sleep on the far side of the fire.

"At least she is having pleasant dreams," the monk said wryly. He yelped when Sango punched his arm, hard.

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself," she muttered, a blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks. Then she fixed Inuyasha and Shippou with a decidedly threatening glare. "When Kagome wakes up, if she remembers any of her dreams, don't you say a word about it."

Sullenly, Inuyasha agreed and watched as Shippou went to curl up next to Kirara. Damn idiots, he hoped to hell that Kagome didn't remember a damn thing. If she found out what she'd been given, if she found out the way it made her…aroused…she'd be mortally embarrassed and they'd all be in for a world of trouble.

Eventually she quieted and started to snore softly. Relieved that the dreams had passed, Inuyasha relaxed and let his leg continue to serve as her pillow. He wasn't normally in the habit of letting anyone sleep on him, but it seemed to be the least he could do. And she might wake up if he tried to move her and that would definitely bring about some awkward questions.

He was dozing when he felt her start to stir, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek. "Inuyasha?"

"Shh," he said, resting his hand on her head. "Go back to sleep, Kagome. You'll wake the others." Not that he really cared if she did, but if Sango and Shippou awoke, they'd probably fuss over her and just make things worse.

"I don't understand," she said in a tiny voice. "What happened, I don't remember falling asleep…here."

He sighed; of course she was going to ask questions. "Eh, you just kinda slumped over and passed out. Must have been pretty tired, but you're okay now."

To his surprise, she smiled at him and stretched. "I'm more than okay," Kagome whispered, letting her hand trail down his chest. "Waking up with you like this, I feel absolutely wonderful."

"You do?" That wasn't what he'd been expecting, but maybe the herb had finally left her system. He flushed as her hand kept exploring, the intent look in her eyes. "Uh, you sure you don't feel anything…strange?"

"Mmmm…not strange," she murmured. "I feel really good actually."

He gasped when her hand fell on his crotch, searching for him through the voluminous folds of his hakama. "Hey," he squeaked, his voice rising with shock. "You crazy? Get away from there!"

"Don't you like it, Inuyasha?" she asked, her hands still invading his private areas. She buried her face in his leg and Inuyasha had to suppress a yelp when she bit him. "I just want to make you feel good too."

"That does not make me feel good," he hissed, flushing dark red. He scooted away from her, covering himself protectively. Kagome lifted herself on one elbow, giving him a sly look.

"How sweet," she grinned. "You're so shy."

"I'm not shy!"

"Then you're scared?"

He glared at her. "I'm not scared of anything!"

To his horror, she rose up on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards him. "If you aren't scared, why are you running away?" She reached for him and he grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her away. This was getting weird; it wasn't anything like the usual Kagome, the same girl who'd sit him into the dirt if she even suspected that he might have a dirty thought.

"Look," he said, trying to be reasonable. "It's Shippou's fault. He gave you some kinda herb because…"

Kagome twisted away from his hands only to throw herself into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "I don't care what Shippou did," she husked. "I care about what we're going to do."

Then she jumped at him, her mouth crashing against his and Inuyasha was so startled that he fell over backwards. Kagome landed hard on his midsection and knocked the wind out of him; still intently trying to force on him what she thought was a kiss. Her tongue skidded over his clenched teeth while her slight body ground into his crotch.

"Kagome, stop it," he gasped, managing to get his arms under her to push her away. She smirked at him and looked down, drawing his attention to where his hands were cupping her breasts. Inuyasha snatched his hands away and stuffed them in his sleeves where they couldn't do any more harm.

Then her shoulders slumped and Kagome bowed her head. "You really don't like me at all, do you?" she asked sorrowfully. "No matter what I do, it doesn't make any difference."

"Huh?" Suspiciously, he regarded her from narrowed golden eyes. Her hands were balled into fists, resting on her knees. She sounded more like herself, but he was wary of a trap. He watched her carefully as she rose and walked back to the fire.

"No matter what I do," she muttered again, this time there was a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being ignored or pushed away. " His eyes widened when he saw her pick up her bow and notch an arrow before turning back to him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes catching fire. "If you don't want to die, you'd better run."

He didn't hesitate, seeing the mad, irrational gleam in her eye.

He ran.

oOo

Inuyasha stood up slowly and faced Kagome, never taking his eyes from the tip of her arrow. Her mouth was twisted in a smile that made his blood run cold.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked desperately. Holding up his hands, he cautiously took a step forward. "Listen, Kagome, you aren't yourself. Shippou put this stuff in your tea, you don't want to hurt anyone."

"Who said I wanted to hurt anyone?" she murmured, still aiming her bow right at him. Then her eyes welled with tears. "I'm just trying to tell you how I feel!"

He tried to duck out of the way but she fired anyway, pinning his sleeve to a tree. "Hey!" he shouted angrily, reaching for the arrow only to receive a sharp shock.

Shit!

Kagome calmly notched a second arrow and fired again, pinning his other arm. Inuyasha was sweating, realizing that in her current state, she might very well hurt him. "Kagome, stop it!"

"This time you aren't getting away," she said, setting the bow on the ground. Inuyasha flinched as she approached him with an intent expression. "You're going to find out what it means to reject someone when they love you!"

"Reject you?" He stared at her in confusion, not liking the way she was raking her eyes over his body like he was a tasty snack. "When did I ever reject you?"

Her pupils were dilated, making her look half-insane. "Every time you chose Kikyou over me," she said tearfully. "Every time you went after her and left me alone, you don't think that hurt me?"

He flushed, knowing damn well it was the truth. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say and just hung his head, staring at the ground until he saw her feet stop right in front of him. "Kagome," he said quietly. "You know…you know I never meant to hurt you. It's not enough…but I am sorry."

She was silent for so long that he started to wonder if she was just going to leave him hanging there, when one of her hands touched his face. Kagome's fingers traced his cheek, lifted his chin so he could look her in the eye. "I think," she said slowly, "that saying you're sorry isn't going to be enough."

It sounded like Kagome and he looked at her closely, hoping that the insanity might have passed. His hopes vanished when she smiled slyly and knelt in front of him. Her hands rested on his knees for a moment before sliding up his thighs to rest right on his…Inuyasha swallowed hard. It looked like saying he was sorry was definitely not going to be enough.

"D…don't do that," he stammered. Inuyasha stared up at the moon and swallowed again, her small hands starting to draw a reaction. "Kagome…"

Her fingers traveled lazily up his body to hook into the waist of his hakama. "Inuyasha," she murmured, "just shut up."

"Listen to me," he said urgently as she started to drag his hakama down over his hips. "That's stuff Shippou gave you, it making you act like this."

She glared up at him. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" she snapped. "I'm doing what I want to do and I want to do this with you. I've always wanted to, but I never had the courage. If this is some kind of spell…well, it's a good one!"

Kagome stood up and put her arms around his neck. "Think about it," she whispered, kissing his neck between words. "I could go find someone else. But I don't want to because I love you. Don't you believe me?"

"I…uh…yeah," he said, confused. Find someone else? The hell! What if Kouga came by and she was still in this state? For that matter, he didn't trust Miroku either, not when it came to Kagome acting like this. The stupid wolf wouldn't care that Kagome was under some kind of spell; he'd just take advantage of the situation. Hell, how could he resist her?

"Maybe it's supposed to be this way," Kagome murmured, pressing close to him. She ran her hands over his body, getting the response she wanted without his consent. Her scent washed over him, enhanced by something and suddenly he felt desire welling up in him. Damn herbs, they were starting to affect him too!

"I'm trying to be a good guy," he muttered, ashamed of the fact he was very close to giving in. "I don't want to take advantage of you, I'm not like that. Believe me, Kagome, it's not easy for me to tell you no."

His words seemed to be reaching her, he saw doubt and confusion in her eyes…and a hurt longing that tore at his heart. "Okay," she murmured, reaching for the arrows. "You win, Inuyasha. You don't want this."

Inuyasha watched her carefully as she pulled one of the arrows from the tree and let his arm drop. Slowly, he put it around her waist, wondering at himself. She smiled at him and there were tears in her eyes. "Promise me one thing," she said quietly. "If I let you go…will you please kiss me? I mean a real kiss, like you mean it. If you'll promise me that, I'll leave you alone."

It seemed like a simple enough request. "I promise."

She freed him from the second arrow and stepped back, her expression still sad and hurt. Tentatively, he pulled her into his arms, wondering why his heart was pounding so fast. It was just a kiss…it wasn't like he hadn't thought of doing it before. She was just so sweet, so vulnerable and he had promised.

Her lips were soft under his, delicate, and he kissed her slowly. Her mouth opened and he tightened his arms around her as he slipped his tongue past her lips. He probably wasn't going to be very good at this; she was going to be mad when she found out. Hell, it wasn't like he'd had any practice and then…

It was like an explosion went off in his body, surging through his blood. Her taste was flavored by the youkai aphrodisiac, her willing response more than he could handle. Growling softly, he lifted her against him while not breaking their kiss. His head was spinning with desire for her, not just any woman, but for her!

"Kagome," he groaned, dragging the both to the ground. "What have you done to me?"

She didn't answer, writhing under him, touching him. He doubted if she was aware of what was happening inside him, but he knew he believed her when she'd said she wanted this. He was going to feel guilty about it for weeks, knowing that without the herb, she wouldn't have approached him so aggressively and knowing…he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Stop thinking so much," she whispered softly, her legs already wrapping around his. "I know you want it too, don't fight this, Inuyasha!"

Like he could, he couldn't fight this any more than he could cut off his own arms. A fever had caught fire in his blood, she was the only one could quench it. Her with her soft skin, the smooth, rounded places of her body. His hands went where they wanted, Inuyasha barely breathing as he explored her. So warm…so soft…he never thought…

Kagome laughed when he pushed her shirt up, carelessly shoving her bra out of the way to expose her breasts. Wonderingly, he touched them, so careful of his claws as he squeezed the soft flesh. Tentatively, he touched his tongue to her nipple, heard Kagome gasp in pleasure as her hands twisted in his hair. Encouraged and feeling breathless, he licked his lips and kissed her breast.

She gasped and twisted as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, prodding it with his tongue just to see what she'd do. Kagome bucked against him, small whimpers coming from her. She tasted salty with sweat, musky with desire. It was too much, he couldn't stand it anymore, not with the hard throbs coming from his groin and a frantic need for release making him almost blind with desire.

Roughly, he pulled her hips to him, hooking his fingers in her panties to drag them down her legs. It frustrated him, this tiny piece of soft fabric that twisted and turned, keeping him from her. Finally he managed to get them off, throwing them to the side as he pushed her legs apart. She was reaching for him, trying to dig her fingers into his sleeves as he shoved his hakama down just enough to free his aching erection.

"You're sure about this?" he panted, wondering if tomorrow she'd have a different memory and think he'd forced her into it. He didn't want that, having heard so many stories of what youkai would do with humans. It shouldn't have to be like that, she wanted him so much, but the damn herb might change everything.

"Stupid," she gasped, pulling him to her. Kagome sat up into his arms, her legs twisting awkwardly around him. He was scared of what was going to happen next, the human part of his mind reasoned with the youkai lust that was tearing him apart. It told him that he should stop being an idiot.

Sinking down into her…he lost the ability to doubt…

Inexperience didn't seem to matter; his body knew what do to. He braced his hands on either side of her shoulders, her warm arms pulling him down, drowning in her. She moved with him, that was surprising because everything he'd heard seemed to indicate that the woman should be still and let him do all the work.

Not Kagome, she met him, raising her hips against his, using her legs to hold him tightly. "Yes," she whispered, her voice reaching his ears over the sound of his own pants and moans. He rocked into her, thrust hard because that was all he could think of, her breathless moans exciting and her warm…

"Kagome," he gasped her name and buried himself inside, his body moving against hers faster as he felt it building inside him. She cried out suddenly, her fingernails digging into him as her body convulsed and clenched around his. Inuyasha gasped, his claws tearing into the ground and finally with one…last…_thrust_…

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, his body still shaking. Damn, that was…he didn't know what to say. With a groan, he slid out of her, throwing his arm across her to pull her into his embrace. He nuzzled the top of her head, holding her now was all he'd ever wanted. "Kagome," he murmured, "I love you so much."

She didn't say anything and it took him a moment to realize she wasn't moving either. Slowly, he pulled away, letting her slide out of his arms. Not moving, was she okay? Had he hurt her?

Anxiously, he looked at her face, willing her to open her eyes. She wasn't dead, she was still breathing and there was a slight smile on her face. "Damn it," he muttered, realizing that she was unconscious again. A flush of embarrassment crept up his neck and he knew he had to get her back to the others before they came looking for them.

Moving quickly, he cleaned her up as best as he could, putting her clothes to rights and brushing the leaves and twigs out of her hair. Kagome mumbled something, cuddling against him as he lifted her in his arms. She was still smiling and found himself grinning stupidly. Guess she wasn't going to have any complaints after all.

oOo

"I'm fine, Sango! Please quit fussing over me!"

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sango looked at her carefully, but she couldn't see any lasting effects of the herb. "You should be angry with them, you know. It's dangerous to give someone an herb like that without knowing what it could do."

Inuyasha refused to look at any of them. Kagome had woken at dawn, complaining that she was hungry enough to eat a host of youkai. Sango had immediately informed her of why she was hungry, why she'd passed out. Shippou had slunk into the brush, embarrassed as Sango explained what he'd done.

"I'm fine," the girl said stoutly, working her way through a third bowl of rice porridge. "It's partly my fault. If I hadn't been taking my temper out on everyone, Shippou wouldn't have thought to do something like that."

It seemed as if she had no memories of the night before, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was disappointed, although he kind of thought it was insulting. Damn woman, how could she not remember…

"You sure you're not angry?" Miroku asked skeptically. He glanced at Inuyasha who only growled at him. "I would also like to apologize for my part in it."

Flushing, Kagome set down her bowl and faced the monk. "There was no harm done," she said at last. "I…I had some very strange dreams, but nothing more than that."

"What were your dreams about?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku!" Sango's fist came down on his shoulder and he winced.

"Pardon me, it's none of my business." He shot a look over at Inuyasha and saw the hanyou's face was bright red. "I assure you, you didn't do anything unusual while asleep," he said lamely. "Inuyasha stayed up to watch over you."

Kagome smiled brightly, then blushed when Inuyasha caught her gaze. "I don't remember my dreams very well anyway," she said, gathering up the breakfast dishes. "Inuyasha watched over me, so I know that nothing could have happened to me anyway."

Nothing? Last night was nothing?

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked with a grin. "He is still a male and you were very…"

His face going almost purple, Inuyasha jumped up and glared at Miroku. "She said she doesn't remember," he said angrily. "Just leave her alone and keep your perverted ideas to yourself!"

"What perverted ideas would those be?" Miroku asked, confused. "I never meant to imply you'd do anything improper…"

"Keep it that way," he growled menacingly before stalking off to the forest. So she didn't remember, so maybe she thought it was just a dream and wanted to forget it. Growling to himself, he jumped to the top branch of the nearest tree so he could look down on them and listen.

"It's still a little embarrassing," he heard Kagome say as she and Sango headed to the stream to wash the breakfast dishes. "I know I said I don't remember any of the dreams I had, but…"

"It's nothing," Sango said sternly. "Don't think about it another minute, Kagome. Miroku is just teasing you, nothing would have happened with Inuyasha there."

"I know." The women knelt beside the stream and started to wash the dishes. Inuyasha kept still, wondering if they'd say anything else. He supposed he should be grateful, if Kagome even suspected what had happened, she was going to sit him so hard that it would take him weeks to recover from it.

"There's just one thing that's bothering me," Kagome said at last, wiping her hands on a towel.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

Blushing prettily, the girl ducked away from her friend's questioning look. "I'm sure I was wearing underwear yesterday. When I woke up this morning…they were gone!"

The branch under his feet gave an ominous creak as Inuyasha jumped, realizing in his haste that he'd forgotten to put them on her. The branch creaked again and he grabbed wildly for another as it suddenly broke and went crashing down. The girls looked up to see him hanging there and he swallowed hard.

"Inuyasha!"

Shit!

Kagome scowled up at him. "Are you trying to listen in on our conversation?" she demanded angrily. "You pervert! You're as bad as Miroku!"

Shit!

"Kagome, I…"

"Sit!"

They stepped over him, muttering darkly about how disgusting he was while Inuyasha spit out yet another mouthful of dirt. Groaning, he rolled over and flopped onto his back, staring up at the bright morning sky.

He was definitely going to kill Shippou.


End file.
